Our Worlds At War
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: Infinity Saga Begins: What happens when Earth's Mightiest heroes fight...Earth's Mightiest Heroes? A cosmic disturbance brings the greatest of heroes of another world to the world of the Avatar! Will they prove to be too much to handle for Korra and her Avengers?
1. Prologue - The Rift

**OUR WORLDS AT WAR**

* * *

Prologue – The Rift

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Earth**

Peace and tranquility, they both reigned in the fallen kingdom. But now it would be multiplied for the Asgardians are going back to their home realm. Thor had planted the Yggdrasil Seed in the void of the once outstanding Asgardian dimension.

With the Odinforce, Thor made the seed grow and grow until it reincarnated the nine worlds once more. From Alfheim to Hel to Niffleheim. Including all the living things that resided within them, from the fire demons to the dwarves.

But would Korra leave the Earth in order to rule alongside in the kingdom of the kings? That question troubled Korra…

"Are thy all ready to return home?!" Thor asked his people.

"AYE!" They all responded, Thor smiled. He and Beta Ray Bill opened a portal to the realm, it was big enough for them all to enter. They started to enter.

"Thor." Korra said.

"Yes?" Thor asked as he swung his hammer to keep the portal opened.

"I think I can't go to Asgard." Korra revealed her decision.

"I though as much." Thor responded. "You don't have to go if you don't wish to."

"Wait, you are going to rule by yourself?" Korra asked, she was surprised.

"No, I am not." Thor responded. "I am giving the crown to someone who can handle the job."

"Who?" Korra asked again.

* * *

**Asgard, The Realm Eternal**

In the Asgardian realm, the warrior gods stood in awe as they saw their golden city had been reconstructed to the core. They looked at the Rainbow Bridge, and then at the gates of the kingdom.

"My people…" Balder said. "Long have we waited this day since Ragnarok."

They all looked at the God of Light…

"Asgard is reborn!" Balder shouted. They all shouted with him in joy. Beta Ray Bill then stood beside Balder the Brave.

"Mighty warriors, the All-Father has given me news, he has named Prince Balder the new Asgardian Lord!" Beta Ray Bill delivered. The Asgardians cheered at the news.

"He has?" Balder asked Bill.

"Indeed, brave one, you are to rule Asgard in the absence of Thor." Beta Ray Bill clarified. "Hail to thee, Lord Balder."

* * *

**Fallen Asgard, Earth**

Thor and Korra hugged as the last one of Thor's race entered the portal and left the mortal realm of Midgard. The Avengers were there; they had said their good-byes to the gods and were to recycle the pieces of the earthly Asgard.

"Thor I have news for you…" Korra whispered to his ear.

"What?" Thor asked.

"How do you feel about having a little godling running around?" Korra asked as she giggled.

Thor's eyes widened…"Odin's beard…" Thor said.

From far away the Avengers watched…

"What's she telling him?" Iron Man asked.

"Didn't you know? She is going to give birth to his child." Wasp answered.

"You kidding right?" Quasar asked as he stepped forward. "She can't be bearing a child."

"She's only been so for at least a couple of weeks, or even more, silly." Wasp responded.

"In any case, I am happy for them." The Captain said. "I just wish that he was here to see it."

"I'm sure he would've been happy too, Buck." Fahuo said.

"Yeah." The Captain said with hope.

"Should we congratulate the god now father?" Giant-Man asked.

"It would be the most obvious thing to do." Silver One said. They all went to the divine couple to express their joy.

* * *

**The Desert, Earth Kingdom**

In the desert, far away from any type of civilization, was a strange canyon. The splitting of the crust tossed and turned the sand surrounding the crack.

Then out of the crack, came a strange luminous light that engulfed the area and outshined the sun. From the light, a group of beings were spewed out.

"Ugh…what happened?" The one in purple asked as he fixed his arrow bag.

"I don't know…" The one with the round shield and red, white and blue outfit responded. "But I don't think we are in New York anymore."


	2. Gods of Thunder

Chapter 1 – Gods of Thunder

* * *

**The Desert, Earth Kingdom**

Across the sand dunes and ghost towns, a group of people walked along. They looked tired and hungry of the days of walk, only one of them looked completely normal. Then they found a tree big enough to cast a massive shadow, they all went to rest beneath it.

"Okay…we have been walking for days and the only thing we've found in twenty miles has been that abandoned town." The man in red clothes said.

"Affirmative, and there is only so much food." The man with the round shield and the red, white and blue outfit said. "Me need to see what's ahead, we need a scout."

"My armor is almost out of power, I can't do it." The man in the armor responded.

"Send Goldilocks." The man in purple trousers said.

"Aye, I shall venture beyond this desert and seek new found land." The man with the hammer said. "If I shall have found new land, I shall bring thee to safe haven."

Then he took off west…

* * *

**Republic City, United Republic**

Thor was flying across the city with a smile on his face. The news that Korra delivered to him were surprising at first indeed, but now he felt like the luckiest god in the universe.

He stopped on a nearby skyscraper. He looked at the city, new building were being built, reaching to the skies. The mortal government had been changed from a legislature centered one to a more balanced one with a leader, lawmakers and judges.

Thor saw how the mortal world was changing before his very eyes, and all thanks to those who have aided him. His quest for peace would probably never end, but at least he has brought prosperity to Midgard.

Or so he thought…as he swung Mjolnir and took to the sky, a fast moving force hit him on the face and made him go down to the rooftops again. Thor rubbed his right cheek; it was red from the impact. He looked up…"I can't be…" Thor said.

"By the beards of Ymir and the nine worlds, thou art identical to the son of Odin!" A man identical in appearance to Thor said as he floated on the air. A hammer similar to Mjolnir then came back to his hand. "Impostor, how dare thou to dress as the Thunder God!?"

"The only imposter here is you." Thor said as he stood up and took a battle stance. He analyzed his opponent…from what he could see he looked to be an exact replica of himself. Only difference was that he was wearing a less detailed version of his old armor, and that he looked much older and experienced.

His golden hair was not as godly as his, his blue eyes were not sparkling with the fury of the nine worlds, and his hammer didn't have any runes written on them. He looked more like a hero rather than a god.

What surprised Thor the most was that he spoke to him in the Asgardian language. No one knew it aside from himself and his fellow gods.

"What is this place? Tell me now, impostor!" The divergent Thor asked.

"You are in Republic City, fiend, now leave!" Thor responded.

"Nay, not until thou relent of using my image!" The divergent Thor said with anger. Then he charged to Thor, but the Thunder God was able to deflect him with a hammer strike.

The Thor from another world was surprised; he had hit him with enough force to level a mountain. This impostor packs power. "Thou surprise me, foul one. But no more games, thou shall taste my uru hammer's might!"

The strange Thor then went for the kill, charging his hammer up with the power of lightning. He struck Thor in the chin and sent him flying through several skyscrapers.

Blood…blood started coming out of Thor's nose. He looked at the impostor with anger, he stood up. "Mortals, get away from the area!" Thor commanded to the people around, they ran away.

Then the hammer of the false Thor struck hard on Thor's chest, making his armor crack. The hammer returned to the other Thor's hand. "Why did your keen transport us here, villain!?" The bellicose and false Thor yelled as he began to punish Thor with several hammer blows. "Tell me now, or I might spare thy life!"

Then Thor grabbed him by the wrist, and twisted it. "Agh!" The other Thor yelled in pain, but still didn't go of the hammer.

"I do not know of what the hel you are talking about, but know this…" Thor said as he grabbed the other Thor by the throat. "…you don't come here giving orders and threats while calling yourself Thor; you are not the God of Thunder!"

"That power…is the power of Odin…but how?" The other Thor asked as he felt his foe squeezing it. He then looked at him…and…

The skies darkened, and out of the clouds came lightning, and struck Thor directly making him let go of the other Thor. The Thunder God screamed as he felt millions of magic electricity going through his body…'this is wrong! This shouldn't harm me! No!' he thought.

"I am the real lord of storms!" The other Thor boasted, and then the lightning ceased and was replaced by rain. "Admit defeat and tell me why hath thou done this."

"Admit defeat? You don't really know who Thor is!" Thor yelled, he then as quick as lightning itself, struck the other Thunder God in the face, making him fly in the air. Thor flew to see where he had landed but he couldn't find him, fog that was outside his power began to appear.

"Hmph…" Thor grunted. "This is going to be a problem."

In the alleys, the Thor from another world walked, he couldn't believe what he had seen. He then teleported his companions to where he was.

"Thor!" The man in the iron suit said.

"You okay there?" A woman with golden hair and in a dark costume asked.

"Nay, I have met defeat." Their Thor responded.

"How? No one in the world can beat you." The man with the arrows said.

"Aye, no one in our world but I am afraid…that this is not our world." Their Thor said.

"Not our world? Looks pretty New Yorkie to me." The man with the arrows said.

"No, look over there." The man with the round shield and the red, white and blue outfit said as he pointed to a nearby sign. "I know many languages, and I tell you now that what is written on the billboard is not English, Spanish, Chinese or Japanese."

"Resembles old Chinese." The man in the iron suit said. "But just a little."

"Then are we in some odd Chinese city or something?" The man in the red suit asked.

"No…Thor what happened?" The man with the shield who looked to be the leader asked. "What did this to you?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Captain…but methinks I was attacked by myself." Thor revealed.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion, Republic City**

Thor arrived to the mansion, he was still wondering about his last confrontation. He walked inside, and was met with Butora, the butler.

"Rough day, Master Thor?" The butler asked.

"Indeed…where are the others?" Thor asked.

"In the living quarters, sir." Butora answered as he took Thor's cape/

"Thank you." Thor thanked the butler and walked towards the living quarters. There the Avengers planned their next move since the Basement had been destroyed by Osbourne and would take some time to re-build.

"Thor, you are just in time to plan with us on who patrols each district." Iron Man said.

" I am afraid that it will have to wait, Kuro." Thor responded.

"What's wrong Thor?" Korra asked.

"Today I was faced with someone that could've killed me if it hadn't been by the Odinforce within me." Thor revealed.

"Who?" Nova asked worryingly.

"It was…me." Thor responded.


	3. Shielded Honor

Chapter 2 - Shielded Honor

* * *

**Abandoned Building, Republic City**

Within the abandoned building that once belonged to an orphanage, the travelers hid. They were resting within the dark living room. The man in iron armor checked his helmet, and was fixing some wires. The others seemed to be just passing the time.

"Really…we need to find a way back home." The man in the red outfit said. "Cap, you must've thought of something."

"Calm down, Hank, I've…first off, we need to know our surroundings." The Captain of their team said. "Thor got too much attention it seems, so I might as well do this myself."

"I can help with that…" Hank offered.

"Okay, but it will be better if we split in two, that way we can cover more area." The Captain of their group said. "Take Janet with you."

"Tony, you sure that the armor works in this kind of…place?" The man with the purple pants asked.

"Yeah, I just need a place where I can re-charge the armor and I will be set." Tony responded. "Someone has to do guard once you guys leave."

"Don't worry Cap, I'll stand guard…" The man with the arrows said. "…me and this jar of dirt." He said as he pointed at a nearby jar…full of dirt.

The Captain, who wielded a round shield, smiled and left with the other two people. "You are a funny guy, you took that right off a movie you watched." The blond haired woman in the dark costume said.

"Relax Carol, he didn't get it." The man with the arrows responded as he smirked.

* * *

**Streets, Republic City**

The star spangled man walked through the alleys of the city, he didn't know this place but it resembled the place he had come from.

"This city looks a lot like Shanghai back in the thirties." Hank said as he rode a flying ant in his tiny form.

"Thirties?" Janet asked.

"Now that you mention it, it also looks like New York…right down to grittiness. And I should know…I grew up in it." The Captain responded. He looked at the end of the alley…"Does cars, they look Model Ts." He said.

"Yeah…" Hank added. "Are we in some kind of alternate past of something? Because Thanos must've hit us pretty hard to have done that."

"That couldn't have been Thanos…Thor had him in the ropes after we destroyed his machine and freed The Surfer." The Captain said. "Something else happened."

They walked up to end of the alley, well one of them did, and the other two flew in their tiny forms.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Hank said.

"Why? It's a bright sunny day, the air seems to be mild and no one's trying to…" Janet was interrupted by an explosion coming from the street outside. "…kill us."

"Avengers Defend!" The Captain commanded.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Inside the mansion, there were two avengers currently in duty; The Captain and reserve avenger, Spider-Man. The others left to attend personal problems, Thor and Korra had to check up on the Asgardians, Iron Man and Fahuo left to help the Fantastik Four with some technical issues, Hang and Jan had to teach in the Republic University and Ms. Marvel took Nova into some fancy dinner party. Quasar left Earth temporarily.

The Captain was awaiting any incoming warnings, in case there was evil afoot. Spider-Man in the other hand was looking around the mansion. He was fascinated with all the trophies, photos and stuff.

"Man, you guys have lots of neat stuff around here." Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, most of the stuff is theirs anyway; all those photos have the last Captain in them. Not me." The Captain said.

"Sorry." Spider-Man apologized.

"Not need to, kid, being given this uniform and shield has been the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." The Captain said as he smiled to the wall-crawler. "Want to go do some patrolling?"

"Let's." Spider-Man responded.

* * *

**Streets, Republic City**

They left the mansion and took for the rooftops; the two heroes looked for any signs of super-villain activity.

"So Spider-Man, tell me something about yourself, you look like the type of hero that gets around." The Captain joked.

"Nah, barely got time for my personal life. With being a high school teacher, being a husband and being a super-hero that doesn't get any likes…you know, no time." Spider-Man responded.

"Don't listen to that cretin in the news; you just do what you do because it is the right thing to do." The Captain said. "Because at the end of the day, you know who you are, not them."

"Thanks, Cap." Spider-Man said. "None of my water tribe teachers ever taught me that."

"It's something you got to learn on your on." The Captain said. "I did."

While they patrolled, they heard the sound of an explosion. They headed towards it.

Once they got there, they found the metalbenders already there. There were signs of a battle, and the villains; Equinox and Bullseye, were being arrested.

"Officers." The Captain said to the metalbending cops.

"Whoa…déjà vu." One of them said. "We just saw you right there, Cap."

"What?" The Captain asked as he moved through the crowd. Spider-Man followed close-by. Once they made it through the crowd, they found the strangest thing…there was a man in red, white, and blue being interrogated by the media. There were two other people with him, with suits that resembled that of Ant-Man and Wasp.

"Who are you?" The Captain asked as he equipped his shield.

"I am Captain America and my companions are Ant-Man and Wasp." The man responded. "You must be one of the city's heroes."

The Captain was confused; this man looked exactly like him. Except that there were two tiny wings on the sides of his head. A big letter was on his forehead, it was from an unknown language, and his costume was blue and his chest armor was scaly. A gigantic star adorned the center of his chest, and bars of red and white rested on his abdominals. He wore red gloves and boots, and on his right arm was a round shield. The shield had multiple red and white rings with a blue center that had a star on it too. Unlike his squared shield which was dark gold and green.

"Is that Spider-Man?" The man that looked like Ant-Man asked.

"That I am, who are you people?" Spider-Man responded with another question. "You do know that those names and costumes are copyrighted right?"

"Copyrighted?" The woman that resembled the Wasp asked.

"This is very strange, where are we?" Captain America asked.

"A better question is that, why one of your men did attack ours the other day?" The Captain said in a low tone.

"He was part of your team?" Captain American asked. "I don't take on kindly of fellows attacking members of my team without any reason."

"Do you know?" The Captain said with sarcasm in his voice. "I am the Captain, a member of the Avengers."

"Hold on you are Avengers?" Ant-Man asked.

"Well I am reserve but yeah…" Spider-Man responded.

"You have a shield and call yourself Captain; well can you use it correctly?" Captain America asked.

"I may not know what in the spirits' name 'America' is but I do know this, you are no Avenger!" The Captain responded with a swift strike. The strike with the shield made Cap. America fly on the air and land several feet away.

The people around were surprised by the sudden attack, and the police knew they were powerless to stop them now.

"Now you've done it!" Ant-Man yelled as he turned small along with Wasp.

"Hold on…wait!" Spider-Man yelled back as he avoided the stings of the Wasp and the ant attacks of Ant-Man. "This is not the way…"

Captain America recovered from the shield strike; he jumped back on his feet. The Captain was about to strike again, but with great finesse, Cap. America blocked his attack with his shield. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard.

But Cap. America was stronger and with it he shook the other Captain away with his shield. The Captain was surprised at his strength, he was able to resist his full on strike. "Listen up, you call yourself a captain but you barely know the basics of shield techniques." Cap. America said.

The Captain felt insulted by that statement; in response he threw his shield at Cap. America blocked it with his round shield, the squared shield bounced back to its owner.

Cap. America then went for the attack, but the Captain used his own force against him, and with a swift martial arts move, made Cap. America fly in the air again. This time, Cap. America landed on his feet. Before he could do anything, Captain America was then webbed to a nearby wall.

"Now stay right there." Spider-Man said as he kept avoiding Ant-man and Wasp's attacks.

Cap. America tried to move but the webbing was strong. Strong enough to halt the Hulk maybe. "You will tell me now, what is your business here? And why do you mock us?" The Captain asked.

"I should be asking the same question, pal." Cap. America answered as he used his shield to gut through the webbing. He did so quickly that in one full move; he freed himself from it and kicked The Captain on the chest.

The Captain was completely taken by surprised by this; he could feel his ribs wanting to crack from suck powerful kick. Lucky for him, he was wearing his armor.

Cap. America then performed a quick karate chop to the neck of his opponent; bring the less experienced Captain down. He then looked at his other two companions; they were having trouble with the Spider-Man looking fella.

Cap. America looked at his movements, he analyzed them and then he threw his shield. The shield ripped through the air and struck the Spider-Man on the head, knocking him out. The people around gasped at how easily he brought them down.

Ant-Man and Wasp returned to their normal size, they were tired, sweating in fact. "That guy's fast." Ant-Man said as he sighed. "You think that he's KO?" He asked.

"Does the 'A' on my forehead stand for France?" Cap. America responded. Ant-Man knew that he was sure. "There was something odd."

"What?" Wasp asked.

"The people around…I can't understand a single word they are saying but I could communicate with this man and that Spider-Man."

"Now that you are bringing that out…have you noticed the uniforms these guys are wearing?" Ant-Man asked. "They look like your's AND Spider-Man's but with a Chinese flavor on them."

"The whole city has that flavor put onto it." Cap. America responded. "Let's fall back, report our findings with the others." They left and re-entered the alleys leaving the crowd confuse and amazed.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

The Captain and Spider-Man recovered consciousness in the mansion, they both sat up.

"Ugh…how did we get here?" Spider-Man asked.

"I brought you two here." Iron Man responded as he entered the medical room of the mansion.

"Thanks Kuro." The Captain said.

"No problem, but tell me what happened to you two?" Iron Man asked.

"Well let's put it this way…we were made chumps off." Spider-Man responded.

"We were beaten by a group of individuals…" The Captain added.

"Any identifications on them?" Iron Man asked again.

"They called themselves…Avengers." The Captain anwered.


	4. Ironclad

Chapter 3 – Ironclad

* * *

**Abandoned Building, Republic City**

"Hold on, hold on…you tellin' me that there was a guy that looked like you but wasn't you?" The man with the arrows asked with disbelief.

"Affirmative, his costume looks like mine except that he lacked the star and stripes." Captain America responded.

"Hard to swallow Cap, we have been in this type of situation before but now we don't have a way back." Tony said.

"Wish we had Wanda here, she could use some of her chaos stuff to get us out." Ant-Man said.

"Tony, done fixing your armor?" The man in the purple pants asked.

"Yep, just have to put re-energize it. Thor, would you be so kind?" Tony asked.

"Very well." Thor responded, he aimed his mystic mallet, Mjolnir, at him and shot a mid-level lightning bolt at the armored man.

"Wow! My armor's parameters are going off the charts. So this is how it feels like having the power of a god." Tony said as he re-adjusted himself.

"Easy there soldier, you are okay?" Captain America asked.

"Never felt better." Tony responded with a smile in his face.

"This universe must have some type of cosmic thing to get us back home." Carol said.

"Highly doubt it; the technology of this universe is awfully primitive compared to ours. Fairly some one hundred years into the past." Wasp said. "Maybe as old as Steve."

Steve nodded as much as he didn't like that comment.

"So we are stuck in some kind of steam punk past with people who might as well be our doppelgangers? Perfect…" Tony sarcastically said. He began to walk towards the exit.

"Thread safely my iron friend, that there be men that may match our own might." Thor warned.

"Don't worry Thor, that if I meet a past me here…I might just have to teach him…" Tony said as he helmet closed automatically. "…what a real Iron Man is."

* * *

**Republic City, United Republic**

Kuro flew above the city; he was surprised that the once clear skies were now being covered with tall buildings and such. The city was now moving on technologically. This gave him great pride, since he is the tech whiz.

He was out patrolling since the Captain and Spider-Man had encountered a group of people calling themselves Avengers. He would have a word with them…he had already copyrighted that name with the council.

"Hey partner." He heard a metallic voice above him, he turned to see…"Don't know if you understand me but that armor looks awfully bad, need an upgrade?"

Kuro was looking at himself…well at least someone who was using an Iron Man armor that looked like his. The only exception that this one looked slicker, shinier, and exposed less wires and tubes…it didn't look like it had tubes at all.

"Who are you?" Kuro asked.

"I…am…Iron Man." He said with a slow voice. "Sorry, been a long time since I said that."

Kuro was freaked out by this strange man, but he just called himself Iron Man! And he has already copyrighted that name. "Hold your brakes there, sonny, there is only one Iron Man in this town and that's me!" Kuro said with pride as he pointed to himself.

"Sonny? Cap was right; we are in some kind of ugly past." He said.

"Yield from using the name and armor and surrender now." Kuro said with authority as he aimed his hand at him.

"Oh this will be interesting, come on, shoot." He responded. "Shoot."

Kuro now thinks his crazy but if he wants to be roasted alive well…Kuro shot at him a big blue firewall at the false Iron Man. The enhanced flames engulfed the man but as they decipated…."No way!" Kuro yelled.

"Fire? You don't even use lasers or plasma? Oh man, this is going to be too easy." He laughed as he fired a quick white light from his chest and struck Kuro with it.

Kuro felt as if Thor hit him with his hammer at the abdomen, or as if a mad satotruck ran him over…without the armor on. He fell on to a nearby rooftop, making a crater on the concrete roof. He grunted as he felt the sensation of broken ribs…he looked down and saw that his armor on top of his abdomen had been blown off completely, revealing the under armor.

"You're outclassed here…'Iron Man'." The false Iron Man said as he floated down, he seemed to be not using fire to propel himself. "I have with me advanced technology, at least a hundred years more advance than yours."

"What are you? A time traveler?" Kuro said mockingly as he tried to stand up. It was getting hard to see since sweat ran over his eyes, blocking his vision and wetting his visors.

"Not exactly, you see…well try to understand that there are forces beyond ours out there like gods or beings that are god-like since I am myself a man of little faith, but I have seen REAL gods." The other Iron Man said. "Hell, I am friends to a god."

"G…get to the point." Kuro responded.

"Well, my friends and I were sent here by some mad bad guy that wanted omnipotence." The other Iron Man informed. "We don't even know if it was him in the first place, but your men have attacked ours and as Avengers, we can't let that happen."

"Avengers? Tell you a funny joke…me and my team…we are Avengers too!" Kuro said.

"Thought as much." The other Iron Man said as he helped Kuro up. "Listen, we are not bad guys at all, this just was one big misunderstanding."

Then the other Iron Man looked at the skies…and then to the west.

"What is it?" Kuro asked.

"I think we weren't the only ones transported here…" He said as he walked to the ledge of the roof. "That must be one of our bad guys; Korvac."

"Korvac?" Kuro asked.

"A big, strong cosmic being that wants to end the universe because he feels lonely." He informed. "He must've fallen into the rift after we did."

"Then I have to begin the Cosmic Contigency." Kuro said.

"Cosmic Contigency?" The other Iron Man asked, he was quite surprised.

"Yeah, after Galactus' second coming, Cap, Thor, Korra and I set up a plan to battle any type of cosmic being." Kuro informed.

"You guys already met Galactus…and won?" The other Iron Man was taken aback by this; these people lacked the tech to defy Galactus.

"It was luck…really, not even Odin was able to get the best of him, but we tried." Kuro said. "My plan is to assemble all the Avengers, reserve and secondary to battle the cosmic being. And possibly get the aid of the Spirits and Gods."

"And how will you accomplish that?" The other Iron Man asked with curiosity.

"We have Thor and Hercules to call the gods and Korra to summon the spirits." Kuro revealed, feeling that this version of him was not evil at all.

"Korra? Is she some kind of telepath or something?" He asked.

"You…could say that." Kuro responded. "Round up your Avengers and meet with ours at that park over there." Kuro said as he pointed at the biggest park in the city.

"Okay." The other Iron Man agreed, he then began to walk away.

"Hold on, what's your name?" Kuro asked.

"Name's Tony Stark, proud owner of Stark Industries, and the invincible Iron Man!" He responded as he took off to the skies.

"So that's how I sound like to the others." Kuro said.


	5. Avengers of Two Worlds

Chapter 4 – Avengers of Two Worlds

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Iron Man arrived to the mansion; he carried broken parts of his armor into the mansion. The others noticed the iron avenger enter and throw the pieces into the tea table in the living area.

"Kuro, you alright?" Nova asked.

"No…assemble the others now." Kuro ordered.

"Why?..." Ms. Marvel asked.

"No time to explain, something big is about to happen at the park and we need to get there now!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the basement.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Nova asked.

"Getting Model VI ready!" He replied.

_Some Minutes Later…_

The rest of the active Avengers assembled after Iron Man told Nova to call them back to the mansion because something big was about to happen.

"Mako, what's going on?" Korra asked Nova.

"I'm not entirely sure, Korra, but Kuro must have a reason to assemble ALL of us here." Nova said.

"Must be about those fakes running around the city." Wasp said.

"Calm down there Jan." Giant-Man said. "Sorry." Wasp responded.

"It better be that…this interrupted my big celebration in Olympus." Hercules said. "And my arm wrestling completion with the mighty Thor."

"I was beating you, Herc, remember that." Thor joked. He knew that physically, the Prince of Power could PROBABLY over-power him…maybe.

The Captain was still thinking about that…Captain America. He easily defeated him in the fight, avoided all of his attack…he was trained by the original Captain and SHIELD, how could've he been beaten? He knew various martial arts and while he did not bend, he knew how to defeat a master-level bender with pure skill alone. This Captain America must know some abilities that he doesn't…

Iron Man came out of the basement wearing a more heavily armored version of his previous armor. The red and gold were darker in color; all the wires and tubes were now covered with armor. It looked to be made of platinum again…but it looked heavier. Maybe he has finally used the vibranium that was given to him by the king of that city-state in the south of the Earth Kingdom.

"Alright team, let's go." He said.

* * *

**Republic City Park**

Korra's Avengers were quickly transported to the park by Thor. They materialized on the open field…the city park was big. Huge in fact, possibly thrice as big as the police headquarters which was in itself big.

"I don't see anything…" Wasp said.

"There." Iron Man pointed, on the other side of the field stood several people. "Avengers meet the…Avengers."

The all stood speechless as the other group looked at them. Each of them except for one looked like one of them, maybe a little older but nonetheless they looked eerily similar.

"You are...Avengers?" Korra asked them.

"Aye, we art the mighty Avengers! Earth Mightiest Heroes." The man who looked like Thor responded.

"Good to meet you all in peaceful terms. When Tony told us that you were willing to aid us in our struggle to get home we knew that you were not evil versions of us." Captain America said as he stepped forward. "May I meet the leader of your team?"

Then they all looked at each other….Nova pushed Korra forward. "Hey!" Korra said.

"You must be the Avatar." Captain America extended his hand for a handshake, he smiled. Korra looked at him, he reminded her of the late Captain. The iconic pose and smile, the legend lived…kinda. She shook his hand.

"Yes…sir." Korra said.

"For a team leader, you are quite young." Cap. America said. Korra just nodded. "Well then, meet my team."

"This is Tony Stark, better known as…Tony Stark, but he is also known as Iron Man from time to time." Cap. America introduced Iron Man in a playful way.

"Good to meet you miss." Iron Man said.

"Actually…" Korra was about to correct him when…

"Dost not waste thy time with beer-loving Iron Man, I am The Son of Odin, the mightiest warrior in all of Asgard! I am Thor! And as a prince and god a vow upon thy presence." The weird talking Thor said.

Korra looked at this Thor; he looked like…well, like Thor. The only difference is that his general appearance didn't yell God of Thunder, but more like hero. His hair was golden but not shiny and divine as her Thor, and he looked older in some way. "Guh…I'm Korra and its misses."

"Indeed." Then from behind her appeared the other more armored and younger Thor. He looked a lot more impressive that the other Thor, his eyes were more 'electric' and his hair glowed golden...more golden than the most pure gold coin.

"Impostor! Thou dare to mock appearance again!?" The other Thor yelled as he saw him. "Thou should not speak with this fair maden!"

"You one minded fool, she is mine wife." Thor responded. "And I am not mocking you, we are Thor…but of two different worlds."

"You are right actually." Iron Man said. "Something happened in our home universe and made us appear here by accident."

"And we need a way back." Captain America added. Then Kuro walked towards them…

"You also said that there was one of your bad guys around here?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah, also…cool armor." Tony complemented.

"Thanks." Kuro thanks his alternate counterpart. "I like this guy."

"His name is Michael Korvac, he is highly dangerous." Captain America informed. "Is not that I don't trust you Avatar, you look like a person that I could trust, but I wouldn't want to see someone as young as you get hurt."

"Don't worry, I can handle it, I fought worse. Like Galactus, Loki, Surtur…" Korra said.

"Thou fought Surtur?! That be the most impressive fair maiden!" The other Thor said.

"Back off…Thor." Thor said.

From distance, the other worldly Avengers looked at each other. It was strange on seeing their other counterparts…who looked to be as confused as they were.

"Hey this is weird." The other Wasp said.

"Tell me about it…Hawkeye…." Ant-Man said.

"What?" Hawkeye asked.

"Why are you carrying that jar of dirt?" Ant-Man asked.

"It's my jar of dirt." Hawkeye responded.

"Don't you think we should you know…get acquainted with ourselves over there?" Banner asked.

"I don't see why not." Carol said. Then they all walked towards the other team of Avengers.

"Hello, I'm Hank Pym otherwise known as Ant-Man." Ant-Man introduced himself.

"I'm Hang Phim, also known as Giant-Man." Giant-Man greeted back.

"Name's Carol Danvers, but call me Ms. Marvel." Carol said.

"My name is Asami Sato, Ms. Marvel too!" Asami responded cheerily while Carol rolled her eyes.

"You are this universe's Nova? Neat. Name's Hawkeye." Hawkeye said.

"Good to meet you Hawkeye." Nova said.

"Bruce Banner." Banner said.

"Fahuo Braner-Xing." Fahuo said. They both knew that they hid two beasts within, their names were enough.

"You look just like me! My name is Janet!" Wasp yelled with enthusiasm.

"My name is Janetto! Wasp too! Want to be friends!?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The other Wasp responded as they both giggled and the two other…size scientists sighed.

"And I be Hercules and this is The Captain!" Hercules said. The Captain waved his hand and smirked.

After introductions they all headed towards were Tony, the other Iron Man, said that he has found the signal emitted by Korvac.

"Let me ask thee; is there an Odin in this universe?" The other Thor asked our Thor.

"There was until he passed away in battle against the terrible Surtur long ago. With his passing, Ragnarok made itself present." Thor said as he remembered that fateful day. "But the cycle of the Ragnarok is no more and our people are safe."

"Our people? We are not the same Asgardians." The other Thor said.

"I didn't mean you but her." Thor mentioned to Korra.

"She's just a mortal." The other Thor dryly responded.

"Maybe that's how you see her but I can see more than just that…maybe someday you will understand." Thor said.

"Here." Iron Man said as he stopped on his tracks. "He should be right here."

"There's nothing here." Korra said.

"Hold on…" Kuro said…"You hear that?"

"I can hear it too." Tony responded. Then…

"LOOK OUT!" They both yelled as they pushed their teammates away from what it seem an explosion that came out of nowhere. They were taken by surprise!

They looked at who sent them that attack…a yellow colored man floated over them. He looked to be completely made out of energy; his eyes were colored red and full of anger. "You brought me here! You made me suffer like this!" It was Korvac and he looks pissed.

"Avengers Assemble!" Captain America yelled as he held his shield high on the air and the other two Avenger teams rallied behind this fearless leader.


	6. Cosmic Game

Chapter 5 – Cosmic Game

* * *

**Republic City Park**

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The ground exploded as the Avengers of two worlds avoided the cosmic blasts of the being known as Korvac. This being was made of pure energy, a blend of kinetic and cosmic power.

The two Gods of Thunder flew towards Korvac, with their mystic hammers high. But their attack was fruitless as Korvac blew them away. Giant-Man tried to squash him, but Korvac overheated his hand and then blasted him into the ground.

"YOU BROUGHT ME HERE! YOU BROUGHT DESTRUCTION TO THIS UNIVERSE!" Korvac screamed.

"SHINY MAN SHUT UP!" Hulk screamed back as he grabbed the energy being down. Then his counterpart began to batter Korvac with ferocious strikes. But Korvac blasted them both away from him.

"This guy is too powerful to take on directly, we need to outmaneuver him." Cap. America said.

"But how? He can predict our movements." Korra said.

"But not if we surprise him." Hawkeye responded.

"How?" Asami asked.

"Thors, attack from the front." Cap. America ordered. The gods nodded. "Hercules, grabbed him when they bring him down."

"Right." Hercules acknowledged.

"Avatar, you and the others keep him at bay once Hercules retains him. Captain, you and I will use our shields to prevent him from expelling any kind of energy wave." He added. They all agreed. "Avengers go!"

They all went ahead with Captain America's plan, the two Thunderers attacked Korvac head on, and with the power of two Mjolnirs they hammered Korvac down enough for Hercules to grab him.

"RELEASE ME!" Korvac yelled. Hercules tightened his powerful grip on the energized being as the other Avengers attacked. Korra led the massive strike on Korvac.

The attack was able to wear him down enough for the two Captains to use their shields to block him from using any sort of energy attacks. "What now!?" The Captain asked.

"Now we beat him!" Cap. America responded. "Thor!"

The Thor from the Cap. America's reality began to swirl his hammer and created a gigantic thunderstorm. The skies darkened. "Avengers fall back!" The Captain ordered.

They all scrambled away from Korvac as he stood up. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Korvac screamed.

"Nay! It is thou who will feel the everlasting pain delivered by mighty Mjolnir!" Thor yelled as he delivered a massive lightning bolt on Korvac, effectively bringing him down and back to his human form.

The clouds dissipated and all was calm once more.

"That's Korvac? He doesn't look like a super-villain at all." Korra said once she saw Korvac's true appearance.

"He is not…he just needs help." Cap. America responded. "Poor man doesn't even know right from wrong anymore."

"What should we do with him Cap?" Carol asked.

"For the moment we…" Cap. America was about to answered when the reality around them all froze in place.

"Odin's beard, what kind of trickery is this!?" The counterpart Thor asked.

"That is a good question Odinson." A voice was heard.

They looked around for the location of said voice, and then a rather tall, blue skinned and white haired man in a yellow tunic appeared in front of them. "I am called the Grandmaster." He said.

"The Grandmaster?" Nova asked.

"What do you want and why have you frozen time?" Ant-Man asked.

"It's good to see you again Earth heroes." Grandmaster said.

"Wait you know this freak?" Korra asked Cap. America.

"We've had past problems with the Grandmaster." Cap. America answered.

"Indeed you have. I am the leader of an ancient group of cosmic beings known as the Elders of the Universe. Almost as old as the universe itself." Grandmaster said.

"State your business in our plane of reality, Grandmaster." Thor demanded.

"I have made a little bet with my otherworldly counterpart. You see, unless you are Galactus and fly around eating planets, we cosmic beings get bored. So I communicated with The Grand Master of this universe." The Grandmaster revealed.

"Indeed." Another Grandmaster appeared besides the other. They looked identical to each other. "We wanted to see which team of heroes would be superior."

"We are not some kind of puppets for your amusement!" Nova yelled.

"Ultimately, all of you are lesser beings. You have no say on this." The Grandmaster responded.

"You two got your answers, bring my team back to our own world." Cap. America said.

"The contest is not yet over." The other Grandmaster said.

Then they were all transported away in a flash.

* * *

**Eastern Air Temple**

They two Avenger teams then appeared in the derelict Air Nomad temple. They were surprised by this, especially Cap. America's team.

"Where are we?" Stark asked.

"Looks like some kind of temple…" Ant-Man answered.

"What are we doing in the Eastern Air Temple?" Korra asked.

"This is where the contest shall begin." Grandmaster said.

"First is, The Avatar versus the Hawkeye." The other Grandmaster added.

"No way are we fighting because you said so!" Korra said.

"There is no alternative. Fight!" Grandmaster said as he teleported the rest away leaving Korra and Hawkeye alone.

"I don't see any other way of getting away from this universe so might as well wipe the floor with you pretty lady." Hawkeye said as he took out his bow. "I'll apologize later."

"Wait, you are not seriously going with this right!?" Korra asked nervously.

"Sorry." Hawkeye said as he shot two non-lethal arrows at Korra.


	7. Spite

Chapter 6 – Spite

* * *

**Eastern Air Temple**

"Will you stop that!?" Korra yelled as she avoided several arrows that were thrown at her. "I'm not in the condition to be jumping around while avoiding arrows!"

"Sorry, but I really want to get home before the third season of the Walking Dead is over. I am not missing that finale!" Hawkeye responded as he kept shooting at Korra with non-lethal arrows.

Korra didn't want to hurt Hawkeye, but he was being a gigantic douche right now, and she would have none of it. It looked like it had rained recently and the concrete floors were wet. Good, she didn't want to wreck this place anyway. "I don't know what's that you're talking about but I do know that you are wet well above the knees."

"Wait, what?" Hawkeye asked. His answer was a enormous water hand coming out of the ground and graving like a toy and swinging him around. The water hand let him go and he went on crashing into a wall. "Ugh…my back!"

"Will you stop now?" Korra asked as she walked closer. "I don't want to beat the living daylights out of you."

"Gotta hand it to you, you are one tough cookie." Hawkeye said as he stood and shook from the hard landing. "But this archer is more than just a guy in a purple suit."

"You sure about that? Because that is what it looks like." Korra responded as she smiled at her joke. Hawkeye not liking her joke took out three arrows that had a shape of a boxing glove and shot them at Korra.

One landed directly on her face and the other two on both her thighs. "Gah!" Korra yelled after feeling that punh. "You punched me on the face! What's wrong with you!?" Korra yelled at the archer while she rubbed her nose and legs.

"What?! You tossed me to a freaking concrete wall! My spine could've been fractured!" Hawkeye responded back in equal anger.

"Have you ever heard of not punching a woman!?" Korra asked with fury.

"And have you ever heard of not being so sensitive!? Gosh, you are one gigantic biaaAAH!" Hawkeye didn't finish his sentence once he narrowly avoided being crushed by a thirty ton boulder! "Whoa there, you could've made me a pancake back there!"

"Well you better watch your words next time, arrow head!" Korra responded as she rushed at Hawkeye and struck him with a water whip. The whip struck right on the stomach, making him lose his stance…again.

"Ufff…." Hawkeye gasped as he fell on the ground. "Okay, no more mister nice guy." Hawkeye jolted back up on his feet. He began to shoot a barrage of arrows at the Avatar while he ran circles around her. She used earthbending to rip the boulder into shields that she used to protect herself from the incoming arrows. "Give up!? I have you on the ropes!" Hawkeye taunted.

"You wish!" Korra responded as she propelled the rock shields everywhere, effectively hitting Hawkeye and ending his arrow barrage. "YEOUCH!" Hawkeye yelled in pain, his arrow pack flying into the air.

"My chin!" Hawkeye yelled as he rubbed his reddened chin.

"This isn't much of a fight rather than me not trying to break your bones, Hawky." Korra said as she lend him a hand to stand up. "I am way out of your league."

"Don't you even thing just because you got that you won." Hawkeye responded.

"On the contrary." The Grandmaster said as he appeared in front of them. "This battle was so…mismatched that we had to stop it."

"What? I am too good for her?" Hawkeye asked as she had a smug smile on his face.

"No. She's too good for you." The Grandmaster responded making Hawkeye's smile turn into a frown and making Korra laugh. "This was a sad sight, human. The Avatar wins…by default."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hawkeye said as he let his arms hang.

"Of course I win." Korra said. "So what's next?"

"What is next is a much better encounter. A national icon versus the man from the stars." The Grandmaster responded.

* * *

**This was more of a joke than an actual fight since Hawkeye would have no chance to beat this Korra. No chance. Next, the real contest shall commence! **


	8. Battle Experience

Chapter 7 – Battle Experience

* * *

**Upstate New York, United States of America, Earth-616**

Two men flashed in the dense and snowy forest of this new world. The man called Nova stood up from the snow, he looked around…

"Something feels strange...the air feels less pure and heavy." Nova said as he looked all around. "This is odd…I can't firebend anymore, why?"

"That's because you are in my universe, son." Cap. America said as he walked towards him. "Grandmaster has done a massive EMP blast, I can't call for back-up and the nearest town is 200 miles away."

"What do you suggest in doing because there's no way we are going to fight each other." Nova said as he fixed his red scarf on his neck.

"Actually…I can't leave my team trap in your universe and the Grandmasters said that there is only one way to get them back home." Cap. America responded. "I am sorry, Mako."

"Wait…" But before Mako, or rather Nova, could say something Captain America's shield hit him on the head. Making a loud KUNK sound from hitting Nova's Centurion Helmet. He fell on the snow ground. "…I didn't want to have to do this but I have no other choice."

"Since I can't bend fire here, I might use my Centurion Power!" Nova yelled as he flew directly at the Captain. Cap. America defended himself by blocking his barrage with his mighty shield. The Human Bullet bounced off his shield. 'Shield stronger than I thought…' Nova thought.

"You may have the power of a member of the Nova Corps, but I have years of experience above you, son." Cap. America said as he adjusted his shield for another attack. Cap. America avoided Nova's attacks, Nova moved faster than the finest human athlete but Captain America saw his attacks coming from a mile away.

'How is he avoiding my attacks!? I am enhancing my speed with the Nova Force, how!?' Nova thought. Then Captain America struck him with the rim of his shield, forcing the space man to back away. 'I may have to stop holding back.'

Nova charged his power in both of his fists and clapped his hands releasing a powerful shock-wave. Cap. America covered himself with his shield but was pushed away by the powerful shock wave; the trees and snowy around were quickly blasted as well.

Captain America recovered from the attack but found that his ears were bleeding from the attack, his nose was bleeding too. He looked at where Nova stood, he wasn't there anymore. The Sentinel of Liberty looked around, trying to find the Nova Centurion.

Then from behind him, the Human Bullet grabbed the Captain and threw him effortlessly into a nearby rocky opening. Cap. America landed with a loud THUD.

"You are almost as tough as our Nova." Cap. America said as he stood up from his knees and cleaned the blood from his lower lip.

"Thanks, but shall we end this?" Nova asked as he took a pose.

"Affirmative." Cap. America responded as he moved in inhuman speed and grasped Nova's collar armor and flipped him around with his peak human strength. Nova didn't see him coming, didn't expect him to do such a bold move against someone stronger, faster and more powerful.

Nova shook him off and struck Cap. America in the stomach, and took the air away from him. He resisted, his peak human durability allowing him to recover quickly. He acted fast and hit Nova on the left side of his head with his shield. Nova's head ringed from the strike, having a helmet that resembled a bucket back fired.

He backed away trying to recover, then he looked down. His red scarf was gone, his eyes widened. "My scarf!" He yelled. Cap. America questioned this sudden and random outburst. Why would he care if he lost a piece of red fabric when he's fighting?

Nova ignored the Captain and began to look for his father's scarf. He digs through the snow and twigs and dirt. "No…No! I can't lose it!" Nova yelled. Cap. America walked to him and looked down at the Nova Centurion as he digs and digs.

The Captain brought his shield up…"I am sorry kid." Cap. America said as he struck Nova on the head, successfully knocking him out. Nova then fell face first onto the snow. Captain America then looked up and on a tree's branch hanged the red scarf. He threw his shield at the branch and sliced it, the branch fell along with the scarf.

Captain America picked the scarf from the snowy ground; he shook the wet snow from it. He walked towards the unconscious Nova Centurion; he shifted him so that his face didn't face the snow. The Captain saw how young he was and smile as he remembered when he joined the Army for the first time. He placed the scarf on top of his chest, which was protected by the golden and black Nova Corps armor.

He then stood up and looked around. The Grandmaster was looking at him. "I've lived for so long, long enough that I make billions of star look severely young but I have never seen so much honor in one individual before." The entity said.

"Battle's over, bring my team home." Cap. America demanded.

"You have won your battle, not for yourself but for others." The Grandmaster responded. "Their fights are not yet over."

He then opened a portal. "For the next encounter, lightning will clash against rage." He hinted.


	9. Thunderous Wrath

Chapter 8 – Thunderous Wrath

* * *

**Io, Jovian Moons, Jupiter's Orbit**

The Thor from the other universe and Hulk aka Fahuo Braner-Xing were transported to one of the gas giant Jupiter's moons, Io. They fell on to the hard surface of the airless satellite; Thor was the first to stand up.

"By the beard of Bor, we have been taken away from Midgard and into the Sea of Space and placed onto this lifeless moon." Thor said as he cleaned his cape from the dust. "But what is this? An atmosphere hath been placed for the benefit of the green goliath in front of the Son of Odin, he who seems to be inferior to the Hulk of my realm."

"Hulk confused…Hulk not know where Hulk is." Hulk said as he stood up and rubbed his shaggy dark jade hair.

"Hear me out giant, we hath been ordered to battle each other in order to get back home, but we shall not for we must find a way to trump the Grandmasters in their sick and twisted bet." Thor said as he raised his hammer.

"Hulk wants to go back home!" Hulk yelled as he walked towards Thor. "Hammer Man never liked Hulk anyway; Hammer Man is the bad guy!"

"Yield thy brutish mouth giant, I be not the same Thor from thou dimension!" Thor responded.

"Hammer Man tries to trick Hulk but Hulk too smart!" Hulk yelled as he struck Thor in the shin and made him flu through the area. He smashed into a rocky hill, bringing out the dust into the newly formed atmosphere.

"Foolish brute, thou want to feel Thor's fury, thou shall have it!" Thor responded as he stood up. He began to swing Mjolnir as fast as lightning and launched it at the Hulk.

"GARRRRRRGH!" Hulk screamed as the hammer struck him on the chest and made him fall back ten meters away. The hammer then flew back towards its owner.

"Mayhap I may hath underestimated thee, beast, but none are mightier than the Son of Odin." Thor boasted as he smiled at his superiority.

"NO! HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!" The Hulk screamed loud, his voice shook the Jovian Moon's land, making a little earthquake. Thor was surprise by this, he took a defensive stance.

The jade giant ran towards the divergent Thunder God, rushing towards him faster than Hermes and Hermod, the Gods of Speed, combined. Thor could barely see him move, he moved faster than any speedster he ever seen before, even Quicksilver.

The Mighty Son of Odin defended himself with his hammer, blocking all of Hulk's fists with the head of his hammer. "Gah! Thou art quick but Thor is quicker!" Thor yelled highly as he struck Hulk in the neck with Mjolnir.

Thor then continued his attack with a right hook to the jaw and strong kick in the abdominals. The Hulk fell back a bit, but recuperated quite quickly. He grabbed Thor by the head and hurled him into the ground, getting madder by the second. "HULK NEVER LIKED HAMMER MAN!" Hulk screamed madly.

Hulk then kept on striking Thor, putting him deeper and deeper into the center of the Jovian moon. Thor couldn't counter attack, nor could he defend himself. The only he could do was the following…he opened his eyes and blasted Hulk with two lighting rays.

Hulk was sent flying out of the hole he had dug Thor in with punches. "Thou pack a mean punch indeed..." Thor said as he rubbed the hot blood from his nose. He looked at it. "…but today thou shall feel the cool hand of Death before I bring thee back to the land of Eternity with my divine lightning!"

"Bah! Hammer Man says nonsense!" Hulk responded as he stomped the ground making a crack across it. Thor saw the crack go in between his legs, he looked up.

"Od's Blood!" Thor yelled as he saw what was in front of him. The Hulk was lifting the biggest chunk of Io…almost the size of six mortal T-90 tanks. "Thou do not know defeat!?"

Thor blitz through the space between him and Hulk. But then Hulk brings down the huge chunk of rock onto the God of Thunder. BRRRRRRRRAAAMMMM! A crater was formed on the impact zone.

From the rubble came out the Mighty Thor, his combat vest ripped in some areas and his red cape ripped but still in place. "Incredible Hulk." Thor said as he walked through the pieces of boulders and rocks.

Then a giant green hand grabbed Thor by the torso as the green body of Hulk came out of the rocks. "HULK END HAMMER MAN!" Hulk screamed as he started to bear hug Thor's immortal soul out.

"NAY!" Thor screamed back as he resisted being crushed by Hulk's gigantic arms. "HAVE AT…THEE!"

…..

KAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

…..

The Jovian Moon then exploded in a fiery, blue light full of out-worldly electricity. In the orbit of the gas giant, the incredible Hulk drifted slowly through space. Completely knocked out and could become Fahuo at any minute and die from the vacuum.

Then a muscular arm grabbed the drifting mighty mortal, the Mighty Thor had survived! Most of his attire had seen better days, but nonetheless he had come out as the victor of the battle. "Thou fought well mortal." Thor said for his voice could defy the laws of nature itself and be heard throughout the airless space.

The Grandmaster then appeared in front of him. "You have won Son of Odin." He said.

"Was there any doubt?" Thor responded.

"No, at least not from me." The entity said. "Let me take you and the Hulk back to his realm so you can meet the other winners."

"Is it over?" Thor asked.

"Nearly, there is one more battle." Grandmaster answered. "And the two contestants are about to fight."

"Who are they?" The Thunder God asked again.

"The Prince of Power will see that the weaker sex is not so weak after all but quite Marvelous indeed." The Grandmaster answered.

"I want to see that!" Thor responded as he entered the portal after the Grandmaster while holding the unconscious Hulk.


	10. Herculean Task

Chapter 9 – Herculean Task

* * *

**Abandoned Entrance to Prison 42, Raid Island, Mo Ce Sea**

The former entrance to the Negative Zone portal lied in ruins after the devastating war between heroes. The pieces of rotting framework and steel could be easily spotted as the vegetation took over the old SHIELD facility.

The portal itself was non-operational and the prison in the other side completely lost until another route to the Negative Zone could be discovered.

Then the metallic walls broke in a sudden explosion, the god known as Hercules went flying through the wall and into the portal room.

"Ugh…calm down lady, I only said that your legs look amazing in that suit." Hercules said as he rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming.

A slender yet powerful feminine figure came through the hole in the wall. It was the Ms. Marvel from the other dimension, Carol Danvers. "I take care of pigs like you almost every day and besides….that blue dude said that if I kicked your ass he would bring my team and I back home."

Hercules stood up. "Violence is not necessary my lady." Hercules said as he walked towards her. "This matter can be solved in another way."

"Shut up." Ms. Marvel responded as she used he Kree powers to punch Hercules in the jaw and then in the stomach.

"Uff!" Hercules grunted as he was grabbed by Ms. Marvel by the shoulders and thrown through more steel and concrete walls. Bricks fell on Hercules' head as he stumbled around. "Aye…thy art truly…feisty."

Ms. Marvel flew through the holes in the walls, straight towards the Olympian. She began to unleash a barrage of punches at the Prince of Power. Hercules couldn't see them coming, she was too fast for him to register. He took his mace out of its holster and swung him hoping for a hit, and so it did. The adamantine mace struck Ms. Marvel on the head knocking her away several feet away.

Carol stood up as she felt a warm feeling coming out of the right side of her head; she touched the area and then looked at her hand. Blood. Blood stained her long and golden hair. "Stay thy hand, mistress, Hercules wishes not to harm thy stunning features." Hercules warned with his hand.

"You don't tell me what to do you oaf!" Ms. Marvel yelled as she flew towards Hercules again. Hercules saw her coming this time and avoided her impact as she came to crash upon a wall. The wall was crushed by the force of the impact.

A ray came from the hole and hit Hercules in his bare chest, roasting his exposed chest hairs off. "Zeus' lightning! My hairs!" Hercules yelled as he felt his skin irritating. Then Ms. Marvel blitzed the Son of Zeus again, punching him as hard as she could on the face.

She grabbed him by the arm and twisted it, making him scream in pain. Carol then proceeded to hurl him into the ground. "Say uncle!" She yelled at him.

"What!?" Hercules responded. Ms. Marvel then stomped on his head repeatedly. "Enough!" He yelled as he forced his right arm free from her grasp and threw her off himself.

Ms. Marvel noticed that this Hercules was almost, if not, as durable as the Hercules from her dimension. Beating him would prove to be a task for even her to accomplish with brute force alone, she needed to think. She spotted his golden adamantine mace, maybe it would knock him out.

Hercules rushed towards Ms. Marvel, she ducked every punch he whipped out. Her smaller frame gives her greater flexibility and speed, this grants her an opening and kicks the God of Strength in the jewels making him yell in pain.

Ms. Marvel then grabs the adamantine mace and swings, hitting Hercules on the shoulder. Hercules is knocked around by the mace, until he blocks the strikes with his forearms. He knows that the mace is as durable as Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, and that it will break his bones with enough strikes.

He thinks fast and halts Ms. Marvel by grasping her attacking hand, and makes her drop the mace. "Thou art truly full of surprises." Hercules said.

"This isn't even the half of them!" Ms. Marvel responds as she super-heats her hand making Hercules let go. "Take this!"

She blasts the Prince of Power through the ceiling of the facility and into the beach of the island. He lands hard on the sandy shore. "Ugh…my head." Hercules said as he looks up and sees his female attacker hovering on the sky looking like a divinity herself. "Heh." He smiles.

"What's so funny?" Carol asks.

"Thou remind me of my sister, Athena. Your ferocity and tactical prowess are admirable of that of a goddess." Hercules answered as he stood back up. "Come, let's end our brawl."

"Gladly." She responds as her aura of protection came up. She charged towards the Olympian, he took a battle stance and…

…the smoke clears…the SHIELD facility is no more. The fight had completely ravaged the small island, making it look more like a ring of sand full of water. Out of the ocean swam the Prince of Power Hercules, looking worse for wear. On his back rested an unconscious Ms. Marvel who looked to be in a more healthy shape.

Hercules, once he reached the shore, rested on the sand. He hadn't had this type of brawl ever since he met Thor for the first time. He was tired…which was much to say since his body didn't produce any fatigue toxins. "This woman has humbled me…much on the power of the opposite sex…then again Athena and Artemis have schooled me before." He said. A portal appeared revealing the Grandmaster.

"You have won Olympian." The cosmic entity said. "Come forth, it is time for the end of the contest."


	11. Contest of Champions

Chapter 10 – Contest of Champions

* * *

**The Desert, Earth Kingdom**

In one bright flash of light, the Prince of Power Hercules materialized on the sand. Next to him was a now conscious Carol Danvers, otherwise known as Ms. Marvel.

"I can't believe I lost to you." She said as she rubbed her ribs.

"Cheer up my lady; thou have lost to the mightiest man alive." Hercules cheekily said as he smiled.

"Using my titles again Herc?" Thor jokingly asked as he walked towards them.

"Thunder God! Thou have been victorious in thy battle!" Hercules said with cheer as he shook hands with his immortal friend.

"Aye. The battle against the other world's Iron Man was quite a challenge but am I not the Son of Odin?" He said.

"It seems that the false Thor has also come out triumphant over our green friend." Hercules said as he saw the other world Thor looking around the desert.

"Thor, what are we doing in the desert? Extreme climates are not good for me in this condition." Korra asked the Son of Odin.

"Indeed, where are the Grandmasters? We are all here." Thor responded as he looked as he fellow Avengers and then to the others. "Something is not right."

"What is it?" Hercules asked.

"Treachery!" The other world Thor yelled as he was struck in the chest, the extra-dimensional Odinson flew across going through several sand dunes. They all turned around to see a titan of a man, taller than any god and more ferocious than any demon. His red hair flew with the end and his white skin shined with the rays of the sun. His golden belt was more golden than the sand around them all!

"I am the Champion of the Universe! Who challenges me!?" The cosmic elder yelled with arrogance and confidence.

"Another elder?" Korra asked as he was impressed by his strength, being to knock a Thor out was a mighty feat.

"Avengers Attack!" Captain America ordered as the divergent Avengers attacked the cosmic entity. From the white, red, and blue soldier to the green goliath, they all struck the elder around as he laugh.

"Is this all?" The Champion of the Universe mocked them as he, as a tornado of punches, dropped everyone away.

"Avengers stand!" The Captain ordered, all of Korra's friends took stance.

"Ah, the Avatar's Avengers." The Champion said as he turned to them. "The mighty Avatar…a tiny, little human girl…what a disappointment."

"I'll show you disappointment!" Korra yelled as she activated the Avatar State and rushed towards the elder.

"Korra don't!" Thor yelled with no use. Korra with the aid of an enhanced airbending flew across the air and struck the elder in the chin with a rock punch! As soon as the strike connected, the elder grabbed Korra by the wrist and threw her away.

"Away, I want to fight the demi-gods!" The Champion demanded.

"You are mistaken elder, I am no demi-god, I am Thor, the Son of Odin and Son of Gaea, the Earth Goddess!" Thor responded as he swung Mjolnir and threw it at the elder. The hammer struck with the force of hundreds of hurricanes and storms!

The Champion of the Universe recoiled from the strike of the mystic mallet, he was surprised. "Never has someone done such feat…" He said with a surprised yet intrigued voice.

Nova then blitzed The Champion, striking a direct Nova Centurion punch at his face. Then the two Hulks smashed him into the ground. But the Champion proofed to be mightier by flipping them off with his legs.

"Gah!" Ms. Marvel, Asami Sato, used her Kree powers to harm the elder.

"Away! I want the Asgardian!" The elder yelled once more as he threw Nova and Ms. Marvel into the ground.

The Champion ran across the sands, lifting his enormous arms to crush the Lord of Asgard. Thor blocked his attack with Mjolnir's handle, making electricity jump out of the Asgardian weapon. "Nay!" Thor yelled as he pushed the elder champion off.

Kuro Shinzou, the invincible Iron Man flew across the sky and rocketed down to earth and rammed the champion into the sandy ground. Iron Man began to shoot enhance fire at the elder champion. From the crater, Iron Man was propelled out and into the air.

Before he touched the ground, Ms. Marvel catch the armored avenger before he became canned waste. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Iron Man responded.

The Champion of the Universe then jumped out of the hole, looking unscathed. "Your attacks mean nothing to me, beat me or your worlds are doom!" He threatened.

"The Grandmaster lied!" Hercules said.

"Of course." The Grandmaster said as he appeared behind the heroes in a titanic size. The two Grandmasters laughed as they fused into one. "You didn't think we would just leave you around?"

"Treacherous worm!" The divergent Thor screamed as he blasted from a sand mount, striking the empowered Grandmaster in the face. The gigantic elder stepped back from the assault.

"Puny god." The Grandmaster said as he slapped Thor away and into the Champion's grasp!

"I'll squish the divinity out of you!" The Champion taunted as he bear hugged the Odinson. "GAAAHH!" The divergent Thor screamed in pain, and then The Champion was struck in the back by Giant-Man and Ant-Man.

"Foolish mortals!" The Champion yelled as he left Thor fall into the sands.

"Korra…what do we do!?" Nova asked his friend as he landed next to her.

"I…" Korra tried to think. "We attack!"

They both attacked the gigantic Grandmaster only to fail and fall back into the ground. "Agh…my stomach!" She grunted as she felt a sharp pain her abdomen.

"Stay here, you are in no position to be fighting at all." Nova said as he saw the delicate condition of her friend. He then flew towards the air to fight again.

Korra looked around her, the Avengers of two worlds fought against two nigh-omnipotent beings without any way of actually winning. The Odinforce within Thor, well her Thor, was not very efficient in actually working and the mystic energies within her were now not working.

"_If you ever need me…just ask._" A disembodies voice sounded next to her ear. She then got an idea.

"Get me Galactus!" Korra said loudly.

The skies darkened instantly, and from the heavens two dark purple eyes opened. The two elders then looked above…"NO!" The Grandmaster screamed with desperation, his grin disappearing.

"Not him!" The Champion added.

"Don't tell me…" Hawkeye said.

"It is…" Captain America said. "Galactus is here."

The enormous upper body of Galactus entered the atmosphere, looking as angry as ever. "What is the he doing here!?" Thor asked loudly for the winds picked up.

"I asked for him to come!" Korra responded.

"You what!?" Thor yelled loudly.

"_**GALACTUS HEEDS THE CALL OF THE AVATAR AND HAS ARRIVED TO AID HER IN HER STRUGGLE AGAINST THE ELDERS OF THE UNIVERSE.**_" Galactus said with his mighty, cosmic voice.

"Galactus, you shall not ruin our fun!" The Champion yelled.

"You will not be as confident once we call the rest of our brothers!" The Grandmaster added.

"_**YOU TALK OF CONFIDENCE WHEN I, THE GREAT GALACTUS, ONLY SEES COWARDINECE IN YOUR SOULS. CALL YOUR BROTHERS AND THEY SHALL TOO REPLENISH MY ENDLESS HUNGER!**_" Galactus threatened as he grabbed the Grandmaster within his fist.

"Away Galactus!" The Grandmaster yelled as he shot Galactus in the eye with his own power cosmic! Galactus let the elder go as he felt an annoyance his eye.

The Champion struck Galactus on the shoulder as he jumped to the air. Galactus shook the tiny mite off him. "_**WICKED ONES.**_" Galactus said. "_**LONG HAVE YOUR RACE TRIED TO END ME TO BECOME THE OLDEST IN THE COSMOS, BUT GALACTUS IS THE BE ALL AND END ALL OF THE UNIVERSE.**_"

The Elders then combined their powers and struck Galactus with their Power Cosmic, bringing Galactus to his knees. "Hah! The mighty Galactus kneels before us!" The Grandmaster mocked.

"Your end is here World Devourer!" The Champion added.

"It can't be!" The Captain yelled.

"Galactus can't be beaten like this!" Nova said.

"Look…" Korra pointed at Galactus as she tried to stand up. They all looked.

"_**I AM GALCTUS AND MY POWER…IS ABSOLUTE.**_" Galactus said as he extended his arms and created a cosmic storm around the area and from it a lightning bolt struck on his palm. "_**BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE NULLIFIER.**_"

You dare to bring out the Nullifier!?" The Grandmaster asked the World Devourer.

"_**THE NULLIFIER IS MUCH AS PART OF ME AS IS MY OWN HEART.**_" Galactus said. "_**IT CAN END ANY AND ALL THINGS, I SUGGEST YOU AND YOUR BROTHER TO LEAVE THIS PLANET OR SUFFER THE WRATH OF GALACTUS.**_"

"YOU THINK WE WILL RETREAT!? NEVER!" The Champion screamed as he rushed towards the World Eater. As soon as he did so, he was surrounded in a white aura which began to dissolve him into nothingness.

"BROTHER!" The Grandmaster yelled.

"_**YIELD.**_" Galactus demanded.

"Grrr…" The Grandmaster grunted. "…This is not over Galactus." The Grandmaster then disappeared.

"Is he…gone?" Ms. Marvel asked as she saw the patch of land where the Champion once stood.

"_**THE NULLFIER MAKES AS IF SOMETHING OR SOMEONE HAS NEVER EXISTED…AND NEVER WILL.**_" Galactus informed.

"Oh…" Ms. Marvel responded.

"Why did you answer my call Galactus?" Korra asked the cosmic being as she was helped by Thor.

"_**EVER SINCE MY LAST VISIT TO EARTH, A STRANGE AND POWERFUL FORCE HAS BOUND ME, THE GREAT GALACTUS, TO FOREVER BE AT YOUR SERVICE AVATAR AS YOUR ALLY IN FUTURE ENDEVEORS.**_" Galactus answered.

"Whoa…cool." Korra said.

"What about us?" Hawkeye asked.

"With the Grandmaster fleeing, how are we going to return to our universe?" Tony Stark added.

"_**DO NOT DISPAIR FOR GALACTUS WILL AID YOU IN RETURNING HOME.**_" Galactus said.

"It's been real guys." Hawkeye said as he shook hands with Hercules.

"Aye." Hercules responded.

"Take care of yourself, one day you will more than just a Centurion." Cap. America said to Nova.

"Thanks." Mako said.

"Don't stress yourself too much and you might control that beast." Bruce told his counterpart.

"I will." Fahuo smiled.

"Thou art mighty indeed; maybe thou should leave those filthy rags and wield the proper attire of a lord." The alternate Thor said.

"New times, new robes." Thor responded.

"Actually he likes the tight pants." Korra said, much to the dismay of Thor. The divergent Thor laughed.

"Thou make me smile Avatar. Very well, farewell Avengers." Thor said as he joined his teammates on top of Galactus' hand.

They waved their counterparts goodbye as Galactus with his mighty power teleported them back into the Rift where they had come from and sealed it forever.

"Agh…" Korra grunted as she felt that pain her abdomen again.

"Are you okay Korra?" Thor asked his wife.

"I…I'll be fine." Korra responded.

"_**I LEAVE NOW TO GO ENTER ONCE AGAIN INTO THE VAST COSMOS AND LOOK FOR THE MANY WORLDS THAT KEEP ME ALIVE, AND AVATAR YOU ARE NOT ALONE.**_" Galactus said as he began to float into the sky.

"Thank you Galactus." Korra said and Galactus for the very first time smiled as he left Earth. "I think I need some rest."

"Of course." Thor said as they walked towards the rest of the Avengers, they had been triumphant this day.

* * *

**Kami World**

"Where's Mikaboshi?" Fuji asked as he walked among the halls of the Kamis. The gods of the skies and deeps.

"He has vanished!" Amateratsu yelled as she ran down the halls.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked her.

"He…he knows who he is!" Amateratsu said with a desperate voice. Fuji looked at the end of the hall, at the darkness.

"Call the Olympians…" He said as he drew his katana. "Call them now! SUMMON THE COUNCIL NOW!"

Then the darkness grabbed Fuji by the hands and legs. He tried to free himself but it was of no use. "SUMMON THE GODHEADS! SUMMON THEM!"

Amateratsu ran for her life…but then the darkness consumed the Kami World. Darkness and…

…Oblivion.


End file.
